Old Ghosts
by Freelancing writer
Summary: On the Eve of the Quarter Quell, Sweetheart Alabastar is asked to mentor the two victors from her district which means she might be forced to reclaim her old life and her old name. With the help of her husband Solomon she is able to accept the task and reclaim those things she wanted to forget. But will the Old Ghosts be too much for her? Will years of Therapy and Healing unravel?
1. Chapter 1

Even though it has been ten years since I became the champion of the sixty fifth hunger games, I can still smell the blood in the air and holding a knife still scares the hell out of me. The day I was told there was a possibility of going back into the arena all of the memories and night mares of my kills came back to me. As the day of my final reaping came closer the night mares became more and more intense to the point where my husband Solomon would wake me from my screaming fits. the night before the reaping was no different, "Sweetheart, wake up!" he said softly as he shook me gently awake.

My eyes darted around the room because in a moment of dilerium i wasn't sure where I was and then I saw his dark brown eyes shining at me and knew it was safe, "Solomon."I breathed.

"I'm here Sweetheart. I'm here." He said as he held me to his chest and gently stroked my long red hair. After a few moments he asked me what the dream was about, even though it was clear he already knew, "Do you want to tell me about the dream."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I told him of dreaming about my final kill in the arena and the terrifying moment my cross bow triggered and the arrow landed in my oponent's chest, "Solomon, it was horrifying watching the light leave the little girl's face." as my oponent was only twelve years old.

Solomon's eyes filled with sadness and sympathy for me, "And you're scared you're going to have to relive that aren't you?"

I just nodded as I fought back my second round of tears, "Yes. Aren't you?" I asked because Solomon was the champion from the year before I was.

He sighed, "I'm always affraid of that. But it's not going to be us. there's been five other champions since us so it's likely our names won't be called."

"But what if we are? What if the odds are not in our favor and we are tossed into the arena again." I swallowed hard because the thought of killing my beloved Solomon was too hard to imagine or the idea of seeing him killed by anyone else was equally as hard.

Solomon's eyes darkened, "then we fight. And at the end, I want you to kill me."

My eyes widened, "SOLOMON! How can you ask me to do that?"

He tucked a wayward strand behind my ear and with tears in his eyes he said, "Because I know you and I will be the last ones and our children need their mother."

"But they need their father too."

He nodded in agreeance, "I know baby. Which is why Beetee and Wiress are going to volunteer as tribute if our names are called."

My eyes widened again, "What? Why would they do that for us?" I found this outrageous because Beetee was an insane old man; as it was it was a miracle that he won the games when he did. And Wiress was a grandmother of four and a great grandmother of eight and she has hated the games ever since her year.

"Because Beetee, Wiress and I have had this plan since you came out of the ring. And Beetee has always had a lust to get back in the ring and Wiress, she's a cunning and crafty old woman who made up her mind once she found out you were pregnant with Alec and saw the healing that came through your pregnancy. She did not want to see the healing come undone and you become the person you were then."

I felt humbled at the thought of Beetee and Wires being willing to die for Solomon and myself but that made me wonder though, "So if you've had this plan since then, why did you ask me to kill you when we were the only two left."

He smiled shyly, "Because I wanted to know that you are still my kind and compassionate Sweetheart. And not that blood thirsty savage I watched in the ring."

I sadly looked away because the truth was, I was savage when I was in the ring; my trainer thought it was in my best interest if I became a predator, that way I could keep from being someone's prey, "I've changed since then Solomon."

He kissed my forehead, "I know Sweetheart. I know. But it is late, we should probably still try and get some sleep."

I nodded as i lay back down still thinking of what tomorrow's reaping could bring.

I was awoken the next morning with a loud banging noise at the door and my son at my door, "Mom, the peacekeepers are here."

My heart broke at the sight of my little boy who was shaking and white with fear but i told him, "Darling, go to Nana's room. Tell her where Papa and I are and do not come out until Your father or I are back. Do you understand?"

He just nodded his head.

"Good. Now go get your sister, and take her down to Nana's. "

"But-" he said with fear.

"Just go darling. It will be alright."

He nodded and proceeded to do as I had told him. Solomon then entered the room looking just as fearful as our son, "We have to go."

I nodded, got up from bed and dressed quickly. Then, without realizing it, I took one more look around before taking his hand and going to the meeting that would decide our fate.


	2. Chapter 2- The Reaping

*The Reaping*

The process of the reaping was still the same as I had remembered; the blood identification checkpoint, the separation of males and females and the line ups based on our ages. Even though there are eleven tributes in total, the entire population of our district is there to see who gets picked. It is obvious that they do not want to be here anymore than Solomon or I do, but we all know what happens if we disobey a peacekeeper; a nice bullet to the head. This sets my heart racing a new, and I glance over at Solomon for a reassuring look, but there isn't any. All i see is Solomon looking straight ahead with a single tear running down his cheek; he is scared.

My reassurance eventually does come in the form of Wiress taking my hand and giving it a light squeeze and whispered, "It'll be different this time Sweetheart. Think of Alec and Mona."

I nodded and thought of my children sitting in the hidden room of our house with their grandmother and knew that my mother would keep them safe as she always did because some how the peace keepers knew to fear her and on some level respected her. It was at that moment, I wished that my mother's influence could get Solomon and I out of this mess. I guess that wouldn't truly happen until the names were called and Solomon and I were cleared. We had to wait nearly ten minutes in the hot court yard as Effie Trinket made her way down the cobblestone sidewalk and up onto the the plank stage, where she said in her highly annoying voice, "Welcome, Welcome! And Happy Hunger Games to you all. And may the Odds be ever in your favor."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that because Miss Trinket had been doing this for a very long time and she should know, the odds are never in your favor. Even if a person comes out a victor, they are NEVER in your favor. But I still couldn't help but hope, the odds would be in Solomon's favor because even if I ended up back in the arena, the children would have their father to protect them.

Effie then spoke, "As always, ladies first." she reached into the giant glass bowl that held the names of the four female victors and pulled out the scrap of paper that was on the top, "Wiress MacArthy."

I let out a sigh of relief and Wiress squeezed my hand again looking a bit relieved herself, "Take care of your children." was the last thing she said to me before she walked over to take her place beside Effie.

"Now for the boys." Effie said as solemnly as she could before she reached into the bowl that seven sheets of paper in it before she read off the name, "Solomon Alabastar."

My eyes widened and my heart started to race, "No! Solomon!" I screamed inside my head but before I could say anything, Beetee had control of the situation, "I volunteer as tribute."

"Well, this is surprise. Come forward please." Beetee then walked over to Effie, "What's your name sir."

"Beetee. Beetee Jones." he said quietly.

"Well there you have it folks. This year's tributes, Wiress MacArthy and Beetee Jones."

I didn't even look to see what the reaction of the crowd was, I just looked directly at Solomon who was clearly as relieved as I was. His brown eyes darted in my direction and for the first time since the Quarter Quell was announced, he smiled at me and mouthed the words "I Love You" at me.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Request

Once Beetee and Wiress were taken inside and the peacekeepers had dismissed the mass of people, I made my way to Solomon where he folded me in his arms and held me in a very tight and warm embrace, "Ah Sweetheart."

I didn't say anything, I just burried my face in his neck and inhaled deeply, "When Effie Called your name I was so scared. I was affraid I would never see you again."

"I know Sweetheart. I know. Let's go home." but before we could, Solomon felt a hand on his shoulder. It was a Peacekeeper saying that we were requested inside the Mayor's office.

"Why?" I asked, knowing that this was one of the more rational and civilized peace keepers.

"The Tributes request your presence." he then stepped aside and pointed us towards the ugly gray building.

Solomon and I glanced awkwardly between each other as we made our way up the stairs because neither one of us knew what this could be about. Once inside, Beetee and Wiress lost no time in telling us why they requested us, "We are allowed mentors." Wiress said.

I nodded, remembering the year that I was made victor, "I remember. What's that got to do with us."

"Well, Wiress and I had been talking and out of all of the passed victors, there is no one we would like to have as our mentor except you Sweetheart Alabaster."

My eyes popped open and my mouth followed, "What? Me? Why?" and i squeezed Solomon's hand tighter.

"Well Sweetheart, we saw how you took down the entire arena in a matter of three days. It takes other victors a week to do what you did. Even if it comes down to one of us dying, we would still like to have you backing us up." Wiress explained.

I was ashamed to remember how I was able to take down that entire arena in a matter of three days; I was viscous, I was vile and I was just a plain savage with survival instincts that bordered on primal. While I was in the arena, I enjoyed killing those people, I enjoyed watching the light leave their eyes, I was not a nice person and that was not something I want to relive, "Wiress, Beetee, I am honored that you would think of me and I am grateful to you Beady for taking the place of Solomon. But the way I was when I participated in the hunger games is not something I want to relive."

"You see Wiress, I knew it was a long shot." then Beetee looked at me, "Look Sweetheart, I know what being in the arena has done to you, but the person you are now is not the person you were at sixteen years old. Being a mother has changed you. Wiress and I weren't hoping that you would help us kill people, we were hoping that you would help us stay alive."

See now that was different, there was something good about my primal survival instincts, I was able to stay alive, even when I was sixteen and living on the streets I was able to stay alive, that was something I could do. I wanted to help these people in the arena as much as I could, but I did not want to leave my family either so I looked to Solomon for any sign of what I should do. His answer surprised me, "You should go Sweetheart."

I looked at him with shock, "Solomon?"

"Sweetheart, Beetee and Wiress are right. There are none of the tributes that could show them how to stay alive better than you can. It's not like you are in the games themselves. You will just be helping them out."

I just nodded at that thought because that's what Wiress and Beetee needed if they had any hope for surviving but I still needed to make sure my children were going to be safe so I asked Solomon if I could speak with him privately

He nodded and followed me to another room, "Solomon, i don't know if I can help them."

"Why love?" he asked as he brushed a strand of hair off my face.

"I can't train Wiress and Beetee. They were victors before me and they certainly can again."

"Look I'm not thrilled about this either but the Capitol is going to expect a mentor to be with them."

"But -"

"It's their dying wish Rebecca." he said solemnly.

My eyes widened and my heart started beating and the sound of my old name on my husband's lips and I knew he was serious, "Promise me you'll take care of Mona and Alec. Don't let them worry."

"I promise."

Then a peacekeeper came forward, "If you've made your decision, it's time."

I nodded, then kissed Solomon quickly before he was ushered out the door, "You'll be fine Sweetheart! I love you!" and the door shut leaving me standing in the cold room by myself. I knew Solomon was right, it was not like I was playing in the games themselves; i would be a mere observer giving Beady and Wiress pointers whenever I could. I still couldn't help but be frightened, i hadn't been to the capitol in ten years and let's admit my last time in the capitol was not one of my better times.


	4. Chapter 4 - Rebecca

*Ten Years Earlier*

"I can't believe I was chosen..out of everyone..Me! A Homeless Street Rat." thought a young Rebecca as she sat on the train headed for the Capitol with Effie Trinket sitting beside her chattering about how wonderful the Capitol was and how Rebecca was just going to enjoy her time.

Rebecca glared at Effie because there was no possible way she would enjoy herself there, "I'm going to die Effie! How would I be able to enjoy myself in a glass coffin?"

"They are actually Mahogany." Effie muttered clearly disturbed by Rebecca's outburst.

"The Girl has a point Trinket." Rebecca's trainer Matthias said as he walked through the door of the compartment, "Why make the Capitol seem all sunshine and roses when she's not going tto enjoy it anyway." he continued as he sat down in the blue velvet chair across from Rebecca.

Matthias had won the games for their district five years earlier and that victory had taken it's toll on him because even though he was only twenty five, his eyes and his skin told those who saw him that he was in his late thirties to early fourties.

"But she could win Matthias. She has the right attitude for a victor." Effie suggested.

Matthias threw his head back and chuckled, "Oh yes and make her District 3's youngest female victor. The Capitol would make mince meat out of her."

Effie frowned at Matthias, "That's why she has you. Keep her from being turned into mince meat. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to see to the other tributes." and she exited the car.

Rebecca glowered at Matthias, "So how are you supposed to stop the Capitol from making mince meat out of me?"

"I have insight and experience that might prove useful." he said as he took another gulp of bourbon from his flask before offering some to her.

Rebecca accepted it before she asked, "but aren't the arenas different every year? What insight could you give?"

Matthias appeared to be impressed that Rebecca knew so much about the arena's because he assumed that since Rebecca had lived most of her teen years on the streets, she didn't really have access to that kind of information because District three wasn't as uncivilized as the rest and were not forced to watch the games as most of them chose to, "Point well made. Yes, the arenas are different each year but killing people is still the same."

Rebecca glared again before staring uncomfortably down at the floor, "You don't have to tell me about that."

Now Matthias really was intrigued by this young girl's knowledge and felt he should know more about her if he had any chance of helping her, "So what's your story Rebecca."

"Why?" she asked in disgust, "you don't need to know my back ground."

"Don't I?" he asked as he sat forward in his chair, "how am I to know what skills to develope in you if I don't know a thing about you?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes at that but knew that he was right, "You do have a point." She then shifted in her seat and proceeded to tell him, "I did not have a convential introduction to the games."

Matthias was curious, "Meaning?"

"Meaning, at twelve when I became old enough to compete, my mother decided my training would come from seeing if I could survive in harsh climates that the academy would not provide. So I started living on the streets, fending for myself and building up my instincts."

Matthias was surprised by this because he was under the impression that it was manditory for all youth of district three to go to the academy to train for the games, "How did you get away with that?"

Rebecca crossed her arms and sat back in her chair, "My mother has influence. Let's just put it that way."

"Who's your mother?"

Rebecca did not want to divulge who her mother was as she did not see her as much of a mother, "Now I do not see how that is going to help me in the ring."

Matthias knew he overstepped and she was right; knowing who her mother was was not going to help in the ring so he lifted up his hands in defeat, "You're right. I apologize. That's not going to help. But you do have survival instincts?"

She nodded, "Oh yes. I've been on the streets since I was twelve. What do you think?"

Matthias had to admit, she did not look like a girl who spent time on the streets because quite frankly, despite the raddy sweatshirt and old dirty blue jeans, she was beautiful and did not look malnourished. So obviously, she knew how to take care of herself. So it could be possible for her to survive at least a few days in the games and that could present her an advantage, "So how did you survive on the streets?"

the answer was simple really, "Because I didn't take shit from anyone. Especially from those damn peacekeepers."

Now Matthias really was impressed because if she had fought with a peacekeeper, she would have died along time ago, "You fought a peacekeeper?"

A wicked grin came across her face, "Yeah. The bastard had it coming too. Tried to tell me I owed him something."

"So what did you do?" Matthias asked not realizing that he was sitting on the edge of his seat.

"I shot him with his own gun." she said without even flinching and right then, Matthias knew how she was going to win the games. She clearly had impressive survival instincts and she could kill a peacekeeper without even flinching, so she clearly had the ability to be territorial and a predator.

"And that is how you are going to survive the games." he said excitedly.

"By shooting a peacekeeper with his own gun?" she laughed, "come on Matthias, I really don't think there will be any peacekeepers in the arena."

"No but there will be twenty three other tributes who will figure you owe them something. You got to show them you won't take any of their shit."

"So what are you saying?"

Matthias ran his hand through his shaggy auburn hair before he said, "Rebecca, you have to become one with the games. Get into the spirit of it. Just like with the peacekeeper."

Rebecca understood, "Kill them before they kill me."

"Exactly." Matthias smiled and then took a sip from his silver flask.


	5. Chapter 5- Unlikely Friends

After we were escorted onto the train, i sat down on a bench seat looking out the window and watched the various districts go by all the while thinking of the last time I was on this train. Matthias had told me I needed to become one with the games and kill them before they killed me, but looking back on it I am not sure that is the right kind of guidance to give Wiress and Beetee. They both have won the games, they are both twice my age, what could I possibly give to them? Then Solomon's words came back to me, "Show them how to survive". That was something I knew how to do, but could they really benefit from my knowledge.

"Something wrong dear?" it was Effie, who was joining the tributes from District three for their strategy meeting.

I looked up and smiled at her sadly, "No Miss Trinket. I was just remembering the last time I was on this train."

"Oh yes. I believe you told me you would not be able to enjoy the Capitol from a glass coffin."

I chuckled, "And you told me they were mahogany."

She smiled and then told me, "You are definitely different than any of the victors I have known."

That made me curious because besides the five victors from my district that I did know and Solomon, I really did not know what a victor was supposed to be like, "What do you mean Effie?"

She smoothed out her blue metalic looking skirt before she told me that most Victors are still as blood thirsty as when they came out of the arena, "And they usually have a very rough look in their eye. I don't see that with you. How is that?"

I smiled shyly and told her that it was because I had a wonderful support system around me, "And being married to another victor has allowed me to share my experiences with someone. Instead of keeping them to myself."

"Oh yes. Solomon Alabastar. He won the year before you did, right?"

I just nodded.

"Such a sweet boy. It was such a shock when he won. No one thought he had it in him."

Yes, my Solomon always was more of an intellectual than he was a fighter. He preferred to reason with people over spilling blood but even he had his limits, "People are always under estimating Solomon. But he was pushed hard enough while he was in the arena. He had something to stay alive for." I said remembering his wonderful family and how they were all so relieved when he came home from the games.

"And if I'm not mistaken he became your mentor after Matthias' unfortunate demise?" Effie asked knowing full well what the answer was as she was the one who brought Solomon to me.

"You know he was." I sighed. "I just wish he was here now. I could use his guidance in this."

Effie nodded, "Yes but from what I rememebr you barely listened to Solomon or Matthias while you were in the arena and you won. If you can harness what you did then and use it towards helping either Wiress or Beetee. Then you will be fine."

I had to admit I was grateful for this pep-talk from Effie, but I was curious as to why she had come to our car because everyone knew this year she was partial to the tributes from district twelve, "Thank you Effie. But why aren't you with Katniss and Peeta from district twelve?"

"I'm revisiting my old tributes from years gone by. Even though I never delivered Beetee and Wiress, I had to pay a visit when I found out you were the mentor." she smiled sweetly which I found rather odd because when she delivered me as tribute, I wasn't exactly nice to her.I was awful in fact! So to have her remember me fondly was some what unnerving.

"Really Effie. I'm surprised you have fond memories of me. After Matthias died, i threw a knife at you."

She laughed, "yes and took a piece of my hair with you if I'm not mistaken."

I laughed too because even then I thought her pale blue hair looked rather nice next to the black handle of my dagger, "Yes that's why the other tributes stayed away from me. They thought I was crazy for going after you." I laughed and then said, "Maybe I was a little crazy. But it was in the spirit of the games." I said as I looked out the window once more.

"Yes. The spirit of the games." Effie agreed softly, "It was a shame about Matthias though. He was always one of my favorite victors from District three."

I didn't say anything as I kept my eyes on the passing scenery because I knew what happened to Matthias and it was not the made up story that the Capitol published about falling down the stairs in a drunken stupor. No, what really happened to Matthias is that I killed him.


	6. Chapter 6 - Rebecca's Decision

Rebecca was relieved when she was allowed to return to her room that night after a very long day of pampering and what the officials liked to call "remaking". To her, none of it was necessary because what was the difference if their hair was done right, they smelled like roses or whether they had no body hair? All except one was going to die anyway. To her, it was nothing more than a sales tactic used to conjure up sympathy from sponsors in the Capitol. But when she got back to her room, there was an unwelcomed surprise waiting for her; Matthias had stopped in for an unscheduled meeting and was waiting for her in her bed room.

"Matthias." she said utterly shocked, "what are you doing here?"

Rebecca realized that Matthias was clearly drunk as he shakily stood up from his place on the bed and came towards her, "Oh I just dropped in to see my favorite little tribute." he said with slurred words as he caressed the side of her face.

She glared at him, "Matthias, you're drunk."

"I'm always drunk." he joked.

"Matthias, you need to leave. It's late. I'm tired and I'm in no mood to deal with you right now." she said as she backed up to the door.

Matthias grabbed her hands and pinned her to her sides and then whispered almost intimately, "It's a good thing there was never a tribute as pretty as you in the ring when I competed. I don't think I would have made it out a live. You're so distracting."

Hearing those words come from Matthias were enough to make her skin crawl and her heart start beating rapidly because she knew what Matthias wanted and there was no way that she was going to let him have it. So like with the peacekeeper she shot years ago, she decided to play along, "Oh Matthias, I never thought you'd feel this way about someone my age."

"Oh you'd be surprised because you certainly don't act or look your age." he said in a tone that sounded almost seductive.

Rebecca smiled, "Well, you know Matthias, men have been saying that about me for years." she said as she walked out of Matthias' grasp and over to her night stand where she kept her dagger, "You know that peacekeeper I told you about?"

"The one you shot?" he said as he moved behind her and began feeling her sides with his hands.

"Mhm." she said as the dagger slowly came out of the drawer, "He thought I was beautiful and distracting and kept telling me that if I hadn't been so lovely he would have shot me where I stood. He told me there was a way I could keep him from doing so." then before Matthias knew it, she swung around and plunged the dagger deep into his gut, "but I told him and I'm telling you, I don't take that shit from anyone."

Matthias then gave her a reaction she was not expecting, he smiled wickedly at her, "I know you won't and that's why you're going to win the games." before he slumped to the floor and breathed his last breath.

Rebecca had no sympathy for the man who was her mentor as she pulled the dagger from his stomach and proceeded to clean the blade. He was trying to take advantage of her. Now drunk or not, whether he planned this or not, she certainly was not going to take this kind of thing from anyone. It was that night, in her room, cleaning her dagger over Matthias' lifeless body that she decided she would win the games and there was nothing that would stand in her way. She was also going to win the games in her own way. It didn't matter if she got a new mentor or what the male tribute from her district said, she was going to win the games to prove to the Capitol and to everyone in Panem that she was not going to take shit from anyone.


	7. Chapter 7 - Rebecca's New Mentor

The morning after she killed Matthias, Effie anounced to her that she would have a new mentor.

Rebecca glared at her because she did not need someone to instruct her how to kill people, "Effie, I don't think that's necessary."

Effie looked at her with an amused expression, "Rebecca, not only is it neccessary, it is expected. The Capitol, in particular President Snow, requires that every victor is to mentor the new generation of tributes."

Rebecca rolled her eyes and looked at the male tribute from her district, a scruffy looking red head who was about fifteen, "she clearly doesn't get the concept survival of the fittest."

The boy looked uncomfortable as he smirked, "Yeah."

Rebecca realized she wasn't get any agreement from her male counterpart, so she asked Effie, "Alright. Who is our new Mentor?"

"Solomon Alabastar." she announced proudly.

Rebecca remembered how well Solomon handled himself in the arena and how she was as shocked as everyone else when he crowned victor and wondered how he could possibly be the chosen mentor, "What? How could he help? He blundered his way through the games."

"That's a matter of opinion." an unfamiliar voice said from the direction of the doorway.

Rebecca turned in her chair to see a tall, well built blonde standing by the door. Right away she recognized his face from the games and from the district; it was Solomon Alabastar himself, "It's my opinion." she coughed.

He smirked and proceeded to walk towards the drink stand and poured himself a brandy, "I may have blundered. But I won didn't I?" he smiled as he took a drink from the crystal glass.

"That's a matter of opinion." she said sarcastically mimicking his words to her.

He smiled as he swished the amber fluid around in the glass before kindly asking, "Effie, Theodore, would you mind giving Rebecca and I alone for a few mintues?"

Theodore looked relieved to be able to leave the room, while Effie looked bewildered that Solomon would want to spend some time alone with Rebecca, "Whatever for?"

Rebecca was curious to know the same.

Solomon smiled, put his glass down on the counter before turning to Effie, "Mentor business."

"Shouldn't Theodore-"

"Miss Trinket, Theodore clearly doesn't want to be here and I need to explain a few things to Rebecca. Now please, Leave." he said in a firm but harsh tone.

Effie saw the fierce look in Solomon's eye and knew not to bother arguing with him, "Right. Come Theodore." and she and Theodore exited the room leaving Rebecca alone with Solomon.

Rebecca sat frozen in her blue velvet chair wondering what Solomon had to explain to her. Given the events that went on with her last mentor, she was not about to let her guard down for even a moment. She waited for Solomon to proceed, but instead watched him pour himself another drink and then saunter gracefully over to the window and gaze out onto the view of the Capitol. The way he carried himself made her nervous, so to break the ice she apologized, "I'm sorry for saying you blundered your way through the games."

Solomon smirked before taking a gulp of the brandy and then throwing the glass so it smashed on the wall behind her, "Don't be sorry." he said angrily, "Being sorry is not going to get you through the games."

Rebecca's eyes widened as she sat back in her chair gripping the arm rests. Never before had she been this terrified of someone and she certainly had not been expected to be affraid of someone who appeared to be meak and innocent.

Solomon's gaze softened as he saw her fear and he sat down in front of her in the chair across from hers, "I know what you're thinking. Why have I chosen to speak with you instead of Theodore?"

Rebecca nodded, "Yes."

He sat back, "Well Rebecca, being in last year's games has taught me alot about watching for a worthy oponent and never have I seen one, until today."

Rebecca looked at him in disbelief, "You're kidding? I'm sure there are other tributes this year that are much more worthy than I am."

"Rebecca, no other tribute has killed their first mentor and made it look like an accident." he said slyly.

Rebecca's eyes widened in shock because she didn't think anyone knew, "How did you know about that?"

Solomon laughed, "I didn't. But your expression just now told me it's true." before he sat forward in his chair, "After I read Matthias' notes where he documented that you killed a peacekeeper after he tried to take advantage of you I figured that the lechurous Matthias suffered the same fate."

"And I'll do the same to you if you try anything."

Solomon put his hands up as a sign of surrender, "I wouldn't dream of , you need to focus and save that kind of thing for the arena." Solomon went on to discuss with her what it would be like in the arena, what she should look out for, which of the tributes she should create an alliance with and which she should just go for first. All the while she sat staring at him and wondered how such an intellegent and sweet man like Solomon could go on to be the viscous killer he was making himself out to be at that moment.

"How did you do it?" she blurted without thinking.

"Do what?" he asked curiously.

"Become what you were in the arena? I saw you in our district, you always seemed mild mannered and gentle. I became rough through my experiences living on the streets but you - I just don't get it." she stammered.

Solomon sighed as he got up from his chair and retraced his steps to the window, "Rebecca, when you're in the ring you have two choices, either sit and wait to be killed, or -"

"Kill them before they can kill you." She said remembering Matthias' own words to her.

He nodded, "Exactly. And if you can do that, then you can win."

Rebecca smiled, "Oh don't worry about that Solomon. I have every intension of winning."

"What's your reason?" He asked as he sat back down in front of her.

"My reason?" she asked curiously, "To stay alive? What else is there?"

Solomon shook his head, "No. Every victor has a reason for staying a live. For Matthias it was the money from the victory pay out and mine-"

Now she was curious, "Yours was what Solomon?"

His eyes softened, "Mine was my family and -" he paused with a smile.

"And?" she asked curiously.

"And, I had someone to stay alive for."

Solomon shook his head and smiled and told her that wasn't important, "What is important is how you are going to stay alive in the ring." he sat back in his chair and asked her again what her reason for staying alive was, "What is your reason?"

Rebecca looked down at her hands and remembered the feeling of killing Matthias with her dagger before telling Solomon her reason, "To prove to the Capitol and President Snow that I will not take shit from anyone."

Solomon was pleased with that reason because he had thought for years that the Capitol needed to be shown that they cannot push the people in the districts around and possibly Rebecca would be the one to do this, "Now that's a reason win the games."


End file.
